Truth or Dare?
by emoxyaoixfan28
Summary: Tom, Bill, Georg and Gustav all have noting to do tonight so they all started to play a game of truth or dare. Crappy summary good story. WARNING:YAOI BOYXBOY Don't like don't read. GeorgxGustav STRONG hints of one-sided twincest


"So who wants to go first?" Tom asked his 2 friends and little brother sitting on the floor of his hotel room. It was a Thursday night and neither one of the boys had anything planned, so they all went to Tom's room to play a game.

"I do!"Bill said, raising his hand eagerly. "Um, okay. . . Tom truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tom answered plainly

"Aw, you're no fun,"Bill sighed "Fine. Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about another boy?"

"What?! That's absurd, of course not! Why would you ask that?"Bill shrugged "Have you?"

"N-no!"Bill shouted blushing "I-it's Georg's turn now!"

"Okay, Bill truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to read a twincest fanfic one of our crazy fangirls made."

"I accept your challenge. So where do I get the fanfic?"

"Where else, the internet." Georg said handing Bill his laptop.

Bill searched the internet for a few minutes until he found a "M" rated fanfic. Bill pretended to make horrified and disgusted faces. He wish everything he read was true, every touch, every kiss, every loving word they shared, but sadly it was all in Bill's imagination and the words on the screen. Bill felt his jeans getting tighter. He grabbed a pillow to hide his growing erection._ 'Think bad thoughts...my grandma in a bikini, Michael Jackson in a Speedo. O.o I think that worked'_

"It's your turn now Gustav." Georg said

"No thanks. I prefer to watch and see what kind of crazy things you make each other do."

"Have your way. You're going to miss all the fun. It's your turn then Tom."

"This one's for you Billa. Truth or-

"Dare!" Bill shouted cutting Tom off.

Tom smiled evilly "I dare you to run down the street singing I'm a Barbie Girl loud and off pitch in your underwear."

"O-okay" Bill replied nervously.

Every one walked down to the hotel lobby. Bill started to strip down to his underwear at the front entrance. Bill took a step outside to be greeted by the cold autumn air. Bill started to shake

"D-do I have to T-Tomi? There's a lot of people out her and it's really cold"

"Sorry Billa, but you have to."

Bill glared at Tom the sighed. He started running full speed and singing that annoying song, receiving stares from everyone he passed. When he returned to the front of the hotel he watched Tom, Georg, and Gustav laugh their asses off.

"Oh my god. I never thought you'd actually do that." Tom said between breaths patting Bill on the back before he went on another fit of laughter. "Come on let's get you upstairs so you can warm up."

"Fuck you,"Bill hissed. Tom hugged Bill as they made there way upstairs

The game went on for another few hours. Everyone thinking up the most embarrassing and disturbing things they could come up with. Tom even lost a few hats. Let them rest in pieces. ^__^'

"Looks like it's my turn. Georg truth or dare?" Tom said turning towards Georg

"What's the point of even asking that question any more, we all choose dare."

"So it's dare then?"

"Yeah."

Tom gave George an evil look. "I dare you to make out with Gustav."

"WHAT?!" Georg and Gustav yelled at the same time.

"Yep! With tongue, without it you have to start all over again."

"Hell no!" Georg protested

"Come on I don't want the game to end now. It has to last at least 2 minutes. Not that long right?" Tom chuckled darkly "This is what you get for ruining my hats."

"Technically you did that."

" I was forced to. Sorry to drag you into this mess Gustav."

"I hate you." Georg growled

"Whatever. You want to get this over with right? So start."

Gustav got up and sat down next to Georg, blushing a violent shade of scarlet. Georg leaned in slowly, then he pressed his lips against Gustav's in a soft kiss. Gustav parted his lips slightly letting Georg's tongue dart into his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for the rest of the time

Georg pulled away from the cutely blushing Gustav. _'Cute? What the hell am I thinking_? _I shouldn't be calling my best friend cute.'_

"So how was it Georg?"

"Shut up." Georg said quickly now blushing a light shade of pink. Truth is that Georg really like kissing Gustav. It was the best kiss he ever had, though he wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Well, I'm getting tired so if you can all please leave my room I would be vary happy."

"Can I stay Tomi?" Bill asked yawning cutely

"Of course you can Billa, but everyone else must go."

"Yay, Tomi loves me!" Bill said hugging is older brother

"WHAT?! You said you didn't want the game to end so I had to make out with Gustav! But now you all of a sudden change your mind!" Georg shouted angrily

"Sorry but I got tired."

"You planned this didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Tom smiled

"I'll get you one day. When you least expect it." Georg threatened Tom before he left with a quite Gustav following.

"Um, Georg can I talk to you?" Gustav asked when they where in the hallway

"Sure, what's up?"

"You know how Tom dared you to make out with me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I actually kind of liked it." Gustav said blushing again

"Y-you did?" asked stunned

"Yeah. Do you think I'm gross now?" Georg didn't answer "You do don't you?" Gustav said, on the verge of tears.

"No I don't Gustav."Georg answered after a while of silence. "I could never think that, I love you too much" Georg wiped a stay tear off Gustav's cheek

"D-do you mean that?"

"Yes I do" Georg answered bringing their lips together. Come on lets go to bed now. It's been a long night."

"Okay." Gustav said now crying tears of joy. They went back to Georg's room falling asleep in each others arms.

XxTHExENDxX


End file.
